The advance of wireless communication networks has led to the proliferation of wireless communication devices that are used for the transfer of both voice and data. Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and smart-phones provide users with a device that enables them to communicate via voice communications, electronic mail (e-mail), Short Message Service (SMS) messages as well as instant messaging. Additionally, many of these devices also include web browsers and other applications that access a wide area network, such as the Internet, to provide the users with information.
However, when these devices transmit data they can cause noise to be heard on nearby speakers, such as radio speakers, computer speakers, speakerphones, and the like as a result of interference there between. Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a system and method that inhibits interference between a wireless device and a nearby speaker.